the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrrhia(Disbanded)
Welcome, young dragonet, to Pyrrhia. Where the mighty MudWings clash, the agile SkyWings soar, the sleek SeaWings swim, the war-scarred SandWings sting, the intelligent NightWings ponder, and the fierce IceWings battle. Here, you will join one of these tribes and fight till your very last breath for them in war. Welcome, young Dragonet, to PYRRHIA... REGULATIONS Salutations! We are Pyrrhia, the Wings Of Fire role-play group. We are a side group, so double-grouping is allowed. Here is some information about our policies. -You must have read the book series 'Wings of Fire' (by Tui T. Sutherland) to join us, as nothing would make sense otherwise, but it is only necessary that you have read up to The Lost Heir. Regarding Jade Mountain: We will not be hosting the Jade Mountain Academy for the sake of the readers only on the first series. Regarding Wars: If two of our tribes are battling, they must find allies within this group'', as it is more realistic. Regarding Secondary OCS: We allow five OCS, you may only have one queen, animus, and hybrid. Founders: Please listen to the founders, as for founders, the majority must vote on an idea that affects all of the kingdoms. Queens: You may change things throughout your own kingdom only unless you are a founder, otherwise you make the rules for your kingdom, as long as they go along with the basic rules and the books '''THE TRIBES I C E W I N G S Appearance: Their scales range from white, to a silvery color, to a light blue. They obtain black or dark blue eyes, rigid claws, whip-thin tails, and spikes running down their spine from head to tail. Abilities: Can withstand subzero temperatures and blinding lights, as well as being able to exhale a life-threatening frost-breath. Their thread: ''Icewing thread '''Queen' IceWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available King IceWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available Princesses/Princes IceWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Soldiers Flurry.jpeg|Flurry Healers IceWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Animuses Animus Points left: 2/2 Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 5/5 IceWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Assassins IceWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Dragonets IceWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Icewings that don't live in the Ice Kingdom IceWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Allies M U D W I N G S Appearance: MudWings' scales can be any shade of brown, however, they usually have a darker overcoat and lighter undercoat. Mudwings are very burly, and they have flat faces with nostrils on the top of their snout for breathing while hidden in the mud. Abilities: They can breathe fire if the temperature surrounding them is adequately warm. They can hold their breath for up to an hour. They are usually very strong, and some hatch from a bloodred egg, granting them the ability to withstand fire and extreme temperatures. Their thread: ''Mudwing thread '''Queen' King Princesses/Princess Soldiers MudWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available Healers Animuses Animus Points left: 1/2 Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 3/5 MudWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Assassins Dragonets Mudwings that don't live in the Mud Kingdom File:MudWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available Allies R A I N W I N G S Info. Page: The Rainwings of Pyrrhia Appearance: RainWings have scales that can shift colors, but they are usually startlingly bright colors, like birds of paradise. Their tales are prehensile, so they can hang from trees. Abilities: RainWings can camouflage their scales to look like their surroundings. They have the ability to shoot a poisonous venom from their fangs, similar to a spitting cobra. The venom can melt anything living matter it comes in contact with. RainWings can also imitate bird calls and shoot anesthetic darts with blowguns.''' Their thread: ''Rainwing thread ''Scale Color Chart: Queen RainWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available King RainWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Princesses/Princes RainWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Royal Guards Soldiers RainwingWIP.png|Brinjal (Art by FlickerCat (ME)) Teachers Citizens Merchants Peddlers Fruit Gatherers Healers Animuses Animus Points left: 2/2 RainWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 2/5 Assassins Prism Fullbody.png|Prism Light (Art by Realtense on DA) Dragonets Lobelia.png|Lobelia (Art by Realtense on DA) Allies S E A W I N G S Appearance: SeaWings have scales that range from blue to green in any shade of those colors. They have webs between their claws and gills down their necks. They also have luminescent scales on their tails, snouts, underbellies and necks. Abilities: SeaWings have the ability to breathe underwater. They have night-vision and are able to communicate using series of flashing with their luminescent scales. They are able to create huge waves with little effort, and they are extraordinary swimmers. Their thread: ''Seawing thread '''Queen' SeaWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available King Princesses And Princes Soldiers SeaWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Seawing.png|Seawing Asassin Healers Animuses Animus Points left: 2/2 SeaWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Seawing.png|Seawing Asassin Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 0/5 SeaWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Seawing.png|Seawing Asassin Assassins SeaWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Seawing.png|Seawing Asassin Dragonets Allies: S K Y W I N G S Appearance: SkyWings have red, gold, or orange scales. Their wings are enormous, and they have slender jaws and curved horns. Abilities: SkyWings are powerful fliers and fighters. They can breathe fire, and in the scenario of twins, one can be born with too much fire, creating a firescale: a dragon that burns everything they touch. Their thread: ''Skywing thread '''Queen' Sky.png|No Image Available King wings_of_fire__skywing_base_by_windymoonstorm-d70jfa0.png|King Empyrean, Base by WindyMoonStorm Princesses/Princes Sky.png|No Image Available Soldiers Peregrine Chef.jpeg|Peregrine Healers Animuses Animus Points left: 1/2 Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 3/5 Assassins Sky.png|No Image Available Dragonets Allies: S A N D W I N G S Appearance: SandWings have pale scales that range from tans to white to imitate desert sand. They have poisonous barbs on their tails like a scorpion, and they have forked black tongues along with black pupils. Abilities: SandWings are able to survive with little to no water. They can poison enemies with their tails, as well as being able to camouflage themselves in the sand, along with being able to breathe fire. Their thread: ''Sandwing thread Queen King Princesses/Princes SandWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available Council Members SandWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Soldiers SandWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Healers Animuses ''Animus Points left: 2/2 SandWing_Sigil.png|No Image Available Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 1/5' SandWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Assassins SandWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Dragonets Allies: N I G H T W I N G S Appearence: NightWings' scales are mainly black. They can have purple or grey underscales. They have scattered silver scales on the undersides of their wings that resemble stars. If they are a mindreader, they will have teardrop shaped silver scales underneath their eyes. They have forked black tongues and darkly colored eyes. Abilities: NightWings are able to breathe fire and disappear into dark shadows. If they are born under one full moon, they can either read minds or foretell the most likely future. If they are born under two, they will have both. If they are born under three, they will be able to see every possible future as well as read minds. Queen Nightwing Sigil.png|No Image Availible King Darkthought.png|King Darkthought Princesses/Princes Nightwing Sigil.png|No Image Availible Soldiers Healers LightseekerBust.png|Lightseeker, the Mindreader and Seer Animuses Animus Points left: 1/2 NightWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Hybrids Hybrid Points left: 2/5 NightWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Assassins NightWing Sigil.png|No Image Available Dragonets Allies: MAP OF PYRRHIA JOINING APPLICATION Name: Username: Gender: Tribe: Appearance: Rank: Circle/Place in Circle (If Icewing): Hybrid?: Animus?: Royal?: Image: ALLIANCE APPLICATION (Outside of Pyrrhia- This means all tribes and if you are in a war you can only choose one to fight alongside you. If we are in a war among ourselves you can not fight for a tribe.) Group Name: Leader's Username: Why do you wish to ally?: How will we benefit?: RANK STANDARDS Regarding the Queens: Queen is a role that is first-come, first-serve, unless the founder has decided otherwise. If this rank is open, it's all yours! Hybrid Points: Hybrid points is what prevents us from having ten different hybrids in one tribe. An example would be a SkyWing and a Mudwing, that would take a hybrid point from both the SkyWings and the MudWings. Founders These Dragons Can Accept Forms And Make Decisions, Being The Ones Who Made Pyrrhia What it is Today: Fearless Queen Flurry Queen Flamingo Queen Dolphin Fan Art wingsoffire_forum_logo.png|Gallery is currently broken! Sorry for the inconvenience. Note:This Art (Except What is in The Fan Art Gallery) in Not Ours. Credit to The Artists Who Made it. Links Credit For ^This Bar^ Goes to Kittycatkaj Category:Continents